02202014MaenamSami
09:41 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling arcaneArt1san AA at 21:41 -- 09:41 AC: heeeeyyyy Sami !!! 09:43 AA: Oh, hi Maenam. 09:43 AA: Null mentioned you were looking for me. What's up? 09:43 AC: lolol not muuch just liike 09:44 AC: toooootes tryin to qet a berrinq strait on howw my peeps arre doinq !! 09:45 AA: Oh, okay. Well I'm doing pretty good. Had a bit of a confrontation with Null, but I think we came out stronger because of it, so it's all good. 09:46 AC: =:D 09:46 AC: thatts toooootes qreatt Sami !! 09:46 AC: liike I thiink we qotta starrt tryinnq to 09:46 AC: tide pool oursellves closer as a teaam 09:46 AC: I mean pull 09:47 AA: Definitely. 09:47 AA: Heh. Are you practicing your puns or something? You seem to be making a bunch of water jokes. 09:49 AC: uhhhh 09:49 AC: totes dont canoe whatt yur talkinnq about 09:50 AC: annyways um what were yu quyss cominq to blowfishes aboutt 09:50 AC: iff like its cool to ask ?? 09:51 AA: Oh, Null was upset with me for not telling her about something I found out about, after Libby made me promise not to tell her. 09:52 AA: So Null felt a little betrayed. 09:52 AA: And I understand why. I hated keeping it from her. :( 09:52 AA: But I think she's forgiven me, now that I explained the situation to her and apologized. 09:55 AC: yeahh I uhh 09:55 AC: think she miqhht probabbly be mad at mee too ?? 09:55 AA: Maybe. She was pretty upset. :( 09:56 AC: qlub qlub siiiiiqh 09:56 AA: Apparently everyone knew but her, or that's how she's taking it. 09:57 AC: liike I totes undderstand whyy shes upsett 09:57 AC: buut liike I allso kinda qett where Libbys comminq fromm ?? 09:57 AC: its 09:57 AC: pretty qlubbinq complicatted 09:58 AA: It's complicated, yeah. But Null doesn't deserve to be treated like a pariah. 09:59 AA: I think....maybe next time something like this comes up, I'll just agree to be a pariah WITH Null, at least, if there's no other way. So she doesn't have to go it alone. 10:00 AC: yeahh I qett the feelinnq thatt uhhh 10:00 AC: we probabbly made thinqqs worse byy not tellinq her annyfin 10:00 AA: Yeah. We probably did. 10:00 AC: "We are oft to blame in this, 'Tis too much proved, that with devotion’s visaqe And pious action we do suqar o'er The devil himself." 10:01 AA: Hmm? Was that from Tolkien? 10:01 AC: lolol Troll Shakespeare actuallyy 10:01 AA: There was a troll Shakespeare? 10:01 AC: lolol toooootes hes one of my favs 10:02 AC: Troll Tolkien is allriqht 10:02 AC: hiss world buildinqq is SUUUUPES leqit 10:02 AA: Wow. So on top of everything else you're great at, you're a scholar too? 10:02 AC: lolol not reeeeally 10:02 AC: liike I know a loot abouut literature 10:03 AC: buut like I donnt know much ellse really 10:08 AC: sea uhhh instead off likke 10:08 AC: learnninq all the stuff I wass supposed too whenn I was a wriqqler 10:08 AC: abouut beinq the Condescence 10:08 AC: I kiiiiiinda just readd a bunnch of books 10:08 AA: You were already reading when you were a ba--a "Wriggler?" 10:10 AC: well liike wriiqqler is kind off uhhhh 10:11 AC: relativee I quess ??? 10:11 AC: annd like the thiinq that toootes throws me off is uhh 10:12 AC: I thiink my lusus wass keeppinq me in the daark 10:14 AC: qlub qlub 10:14 AC: sorry I toootes like 10:14 AC: reeled you intto a ramble theerre 10:16 AA: You goof off more productively than I did though. When I was supposed to be studying how to be....uh....well, still me, but a grown up me I guess....I mostly just drifted off and colored. 10:17 AC: lolol donnt cuttlefish yursellf short Samidude 10:17 AC: liike Im toootes sure yur art is awwesome !! 10:23 AA: It's okay. But lately I've noticed how far outclassed I am by certain other people. 10:24 AA: I think I'm going to have to buckle down and really work on getting better. 10:24 AC: whale thenn 10:24 AC: Im liike suuuupes behind yu then Samidude !!! 10:25 AC: =:D=:D=:D 10:25 AA: Thanks Maenam. 10:26 AC: lol yur like 10:26 AC: tooooote welcomme Sami! 10:27 AC: omq omq sooooo I qootta askk 10:28 AC: howw is yurr roooooomance liffe overr on teamm hummus ??? 10:28 AA: Oh! Well, actually, it's pretty good. Beau and I had a really nice Valentine's day together. 10:29 AA: I gave her this chess set I've been working on for ages, and she really seemed to like it. 10:29 AC: =:D=:D=:D 10:29 AC: thats suuuupes qood to hearr !! 10:30 AC: itts actually reeeelly nice too sea a couuple dooinq well 10:35 AA: Yeah. I hear about everyone else fighting and breaking up and starting new relationships all the time. It makes me happy to know me and Beau are so stable. 10:36 AC: yeahh itss like 10:36 AC: the astroolabe is tooootes now jusst like 10:36 AC: dramma central 10:36 AC: drammalabe maybe ?? 10:45 AC: oh oh how aboutt 10:45 AC: dramma center: unnder the dramma !!! 10:46 AA: Yeah, there's a lot of it. This whole thing with Seriad, Leon, and Doir for example. 10:46 AC: uhhhhh 10:46 AC: Seriaddude and Doirdude ?? 10:46 AC: annnd I dont thiink I liike 10:47 AC: mett Leon ??? 10:47 AA: Oh, you haven't heard about all this? 10:47 AC: =:? 10:47 AA: I don't want to be one to spread gossip, but it's the same sort of sudden dating and breakup stuff that's been going on all over this session. :( 10:48 AC: D:>= 10:48 AC: ohhh nooooo 10:48 AA: Yeah. 10:49 AC: qluuuuub sea liike 10:50 AC: thiis is water I meann 10:50 AC: sooooo much qlubbinq dramma !! 10:50 AA: Yeah. 10:50 AC: hmmm 10:50 AC: I thiink I miqhtt have ann idea 10:52 AC: thiis teamm needs too have liike 10:53 AC: a powwow to tallk abouut these issuues on even terns 10:53 AC: I meann terms 10:53 AA: What do you mean? Talk about the relationship drama? 10:53 AA: Like all....gosh, there are almost twenty of us, aren't there? 10:54 AA: Even more if you count the twinks. 10:54 AC: moore like juust a cheeck on ourr priorities 10:55 AC: maaybe like a biqq liike 10:55 AC: peaace summit ?? 10:55 AC: thattsa thinnq riqhtt ??? 10:57 AA: Yeah, I guess it is. I'm up for it. I'm pretty sure Meouet would be too. 10:57 AA: I would feel kind of crummy telling everyone else to dial back the relationship stuff when I'm in a happy relationship myself, though. :( 10:58 AC: lolol donnt worry abouut it Samidude 10:58 AC: Im liike just 10:58 AC: castinq iddeas outt there 11:03 AC: qlub I thiink I liike 11:05 AC: toooootes havee a shell of a timme deallinq with thiis iff like 11:05 AC: I wannt it to bee a thinnq 11:05 AA: Huh? 11:05 AA: You mean the peace conference? 11:06 AC: qlub yeahh 11:06 AC: I meann I donnt thinkk itll like 11:06 AC: everr happen 11:06 AC: butt I qotta like try !!! 11:06 AA: Yeah. If you think that's the way to go. 11:08 AC: allriqht then !!! 11:08 AC: Ill qett my bassess my hearinqs annd junk 11:08 AC: see yu latter Sami !! 11:13 AA: See you later. 11:14 AC: ohh and liike 11:14 AC: yu should tooootes be moirails with Nullar 11:14 AC: byyyyeee =:D 11:14 AA: What? 11:14 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling arcaneArt1san AA at 23:14 -- 11:14 AC: uhhhhh 11:14 AC: oops